<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It Again by impalaloompa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668067">Say It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa'>impalaloompa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soft Boys, and Jask short-circuits, geralt calls jaskier julian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“S-say it again,” Jaskier stammered.</p><p>“Julian.”</p><p>Jaskier’s gut constricted. The way Geralt’s gravelly voice rounded out the syllables. It was so warm and perfect, and it definitely should not be turning him on as much as it was. By the way Geralt’s eyes darkened and his posture stiffened, Jaskier knew he could scent his spike of arousal.  </p><p>“Julian,” Geralt growled.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier whined, crashing his mouth against Geralt’s and burying his hands in the Witcher’s silver hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from cuteasdeath on Tumblr: </p><p>Hey can you do a fic where Geralt calls Jaskier 'Julian' and it makes him FEEL THINGS? (said feelings could be INCREDIBLY horny but I would also accept a full on mental breakdown if the plot aligns) Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was perched on the end of the bed, retuning his lute after a rather long but very successful night of playing for the tavern patrons. </p><p>Coin pouch significantly heavier than it had been a few hours before, even Geralt was in a good mood as he finished whetting his silver sword and prepared to turn in for the night.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since a decent contract came the Witcher’s way, so they were both relying on Jaskier’s performances to put food in their bellies and a roof over their head. The room they had paid for was small and the straw mattress slightly lumpy, but it beat sleeping out in the cold rain.</p><p>Jaskier was humming under his breath and Geralt paused over his pack to listen to him. The tune was unfamiliar, and he narrowed his amber eyes with interest.</p><p>“Something new?” he asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Jaskier sighed, “It’s hard to compose epic ballads when your muse isn’t really doing anything.”</p><p>Geralt frowned at him.</p><p>“I suppose I could write something about our amazing sex life but – oi!”</p><p>Geralt had thrown the damp cloth at the bard and it struck him square in the face.</p><p>“Ok fine,” Jaskier smirked, “I guess I’ll just have to resign myself to trying to freshen up old material.” </p><p>“Just make up some nonsense like you used to. You’re good at that,” Geralt rumbled, a gleam of mirth in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, you wound me Geralt,” Jaskier clutched his chest in feigned offense, “I was young and naïve, fresh out of Oxenfurt and new to the traveling troubadour life.”</p><p>“And your songs still aren’t any better than the day I first met you.”</p><p>It was Jaskier’s turn to launch the cloth back at the Witcher but Geralt ducked it easily and sauntered over to plant a wet kiss to Jaskier’s temple. The bard made a poor attempt at batting him away but couldn’t help the grin that lit up his face when Geralt sank onto the bed next to him.</p><p>“Where would you be without me? Still the hated Butcher of Blaviken,” Jaskier puffed up, a smugness tainting his tone.</p><p>“And I’m grateful for you every day,” Geralt mumbled, pressing his nose into Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>Jaskier hummed softly.</p><p>“Well hopefully soon some monster will rear its ugly head and you can go back to your Witchering and I can go back to making everyone love you,” he placed his lute carefully on the floor by the bed.</p><p>“Making everyone love you,” Geralt corrected with a pointed look.</p><p>“Meh,” Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, mischief brightening his blue eyes, “That’s a given. It’s so much harder to make everyone see past the brooding gruff Witcher demeanour. That’s where my true talent lies.”</p><p>“Yes, yes Julian. You are very talented,” the mocking in Geralt’s tone was light and playful. </p><p>It took Geralt a good minute to realise that Jaskier hadn’t responded. A sharp quip. A clever use of wit. Nothing. Just silence. Geralt glanced at Jaskier and realised it was a stunned silence. The bard’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth fluttering like a fish out of water. He could practically see the cogs of Jaskier’s brain stalling. He was barely breathing, and he was rigid.</p><p>“Um, Jask? Are you okay?” concern tightened in Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“You…You called me Julian,” Jaskier struggled to get out.</p><p>Geralt furrowed his brow at him, not quite sure what the bard was getting at.</p><p>“You’ve never called me Julian,” Jaskier blinked slowly at him, trying to pull himself back together after his mind short-circuiting. </p><p>“I must have,” Geralt tried to brush it off but Jaskier’s earnest drew him back in.</p><p>“Never,” Jaskier chewed his bottom lip.</p><p>His heart was pattering in his chest and there was a heat rising in him, Geralt could hear it, feel it.</p><p>“S-say it again,” Jaskier stammered.</p><p>“Julian.”</p><p>Jaskier’s gut constricted. The way Geralt’s gravelly voice rounded out the syllables. It was so warm and perfect, and it definitely should not be turning him on as much as it was. By the way Geralt’s eyes darkened and his posture stiffened, Jaskier knew he could scent his spike of arousal.  </p><p>“Julian,” Geralt growled.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier whined, crashing his mouth against Geralt’s and burying his hands in the Witcher’s silver hair. </p><p>Geralt pulled Jaskier flush against him, deepening the kiss and swallowing the soft noises escaping from him. </p><p>Hands roamed, clothing was discarded and before Jaskier’s brain could catch up he was on his back with his Witcher between his legs pressing an oil slicked finger deep inside him. </p><p>Geralt loved taking Jaskier apart piece by piece. He loved the way Jaskier’s body responded to his touch. He loved the noises that he could pull from him. He loved the way they fit together and moved together and felt together. Jaskier’s scent was intoxicating, salty and musky and orange blossom and lavender, wreathing all around him.  When he pushed inside Jaskier with his cock, he said his name again. Julian. And the bard melted under him. Pleasure climbed quickly as he picked up a sharp rhythm. Coiling in his gut, burning through his nerves, pooling in his groin. Geralt came first, breath hitching in his chest, spilling deep inside his bard as his orgasm rolled through him. He had enough coherent thought left to say his name again. Julian. And Jaskier came untouched with strangled cry into Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt rolled off him, gathering the trembling bard to his chest as they came down from their high together.</p><p>“I love you,” Jaskier whimpered.</p><p>“Love you too,” Geralt hummed, carding his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>As sleep tugged at him, Jaskier buried his face in the crook of Geralt’s neck. He knew that Geralt would probably use this to his advantage in the future, but for now, he didn’t care. He was warm and safe and sated, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, and nothing could take this moment away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>